robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrPastaFan2/Vault1999
So, I was playing some Roblox after a long day at school, I got on and played some Horror Games. As you can tell I'm a huge fan of Horror, then I thought why not look for some scary profiles?. I went deep searching I found some interesting user called. "Vault1999" It said he joined on January 24th 2020. So he was new, He had a game on his creations called "Y0UR L@T3" I would assume he meant "You're late" But still whatever, I didn't care that he spelled it wrong. I went on his game to find myself in a Castle, and the sky was red. I thought to myself. He really did well.... I wasn't scared at first, Not at least until the creator joined. He saw me after loading in, and said in the Chat. "I Warned you not to join, Now you must suffer like the rest did!" My heart stopped for a bit after reading that. I never felt so Anxious in my life. I tried to close out of the Game, but I was not able to leave, I couldn't even turn off my PC or even unplug it from the wall. Then Vault1999 came up to my character and started to burn it, I was terrified at what was going on. He yelled in Chat. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME A MONSTER, I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU ONE DAY, JUST WAIT!" I tried to move away, but My character was not moving, I mashed those keys on my keyboard, But nothing worked. then after he stopped burning my character. he looked at me in the game and said in Chat. "YOU DID IT, CONGRATS" I was confused and asked him. "What do you mean?" He replied saying "You get to become one of me, you're worthy!" I was so scared to even say anything. I was able to leave the game again, so I left that game for the night. I went to bed hoping he wouldn't come back. The Next day I woke up I went to eat, get ready and all that boring stuff, It was Saturday so i went back on Roblox. And what I saw on my page made my heart sink. He was on my friends list, He chatted me saying. "Enjoy your new Look, You are one of me now. :)" I looked at my Avatar to see it was all black, My username was changed to "Vault1999" And He had my username. At first I thought this was just a trick. But No It was all real. I don't know what this guy wants from me, So I called the cops. I explained to them what was going on, they tracked the IP of this guy and He was banned. But now I have his username. After that, I stopped playing Roblox for Months, I came back But I made a new account and just started over again...